Chapter 14 Lady's Choice
Lady's Choice is the fourteenth chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot After saying goodbye to Tuda, Nikki and her group keep going deeper into the Republic of Wasteland and reach for the entrance to the Wind Valley, where the Priestess Imm can potentially tell them where the Miracle Scroll can be. The travel has more than one surprise for them: Nikki's Pigeon opponent Sherry shows up and implies that one of her allies has a huge secret, a mysterious fortune teller under the name of Starlet tags along with them... and when they're about to find the Miracle Scroll, Nikki receives shocking news that are about to change absolutely everything in Miraland! Stages 14-1 To the Wind Valley * Possible Drop: Athletic Maiden, Twinkle High Heels (Maiden), Solitary Dove (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cool * Key Words: natural, fresh everyday clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool Nikki, Bobo, Momo, and Ace part with Tuda, who warns them about potentially meeting Ransa. After he leaves, they discuss their worry for him and discuss why Iron Rose could be in the Wasteland. They expect to encounter the Iron Rose again while searching for the Windvale tribe. 14-2 Farewell, Sherry * Possible Drop: Gold Button Knot-White, Watercolor Blend (Maiden), Reclusion Geta (Princess) * Style: Mature, Elegance * Key Words: elegant and mature style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, European While travelling to Windvale Forest, Momo complains about the long walk, and Bobo teases him about his small legs. Right as Nikki spots the forest, Sherry appears. She requests to meet privately with Ace. Ace initally refuses, but after Sherry starts to say something starting with "your purple", she hastily agrees. Nikki and Bobo warn Ace as she goes with Sherry to be careful, since Sherry is part of the Iron Rose. 14-3 Traveler from Cloud * Possible Drop: Duty Student, Millet (Maiden), Messenger Socks (Princess) * Style: Seek Traveler from Cloud Empire * Key Words: travel suit of Cloud Empire * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Chinese Classical Nikki, Bobo, and Momo wait for Ace and Sherry to finish talking, discussing why Sherry could have wanted to talk to Ace. Ace emerges, telling her friends that she has to leave the Wasteland in order to figure something out. She reassures them that it's her own decision and that she'll be back, and she tells them to take care in the forest. Nikki promises to wait for Ace. Before leaving, Sherry mocks them, saying that they are naive and do not know the value of time. When Bobo says that she is sad they are being separated, Sherry tells them that soon they will understand true sadness. With these ominous words in mind, the three remaining members of the group discuss what could be happening as they go to rest at an inn for the night. 14-4 A totally different seer * Possible Drop: Cloudy Day, Dancing Flower (Maiden), Messenger Hat, Souls Beads (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: ethnic style outfit * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Bohemia Nikki and her friends notice that something is happening in the tribe square, and speculate over what it could be. They overhear two tribesmen, who say that there is a Lilith diviner telling fortune in the square and compare her to their own tribe's priestess. Nikki, Momo and Bobo discuss the diviner, bringing up both the Star Seer and Starlet, though they think Starlet would never be able to end up where they are. Bobo suggests that they go see what it's about. Momo asks if she wants a romantic-themed reading, which Bobo denies, saying she only wants a style-related reading. 14-5 Silly Girl * Possible Drop: Transfer Student-Brown, Black Jumpsuit (Maiden), Heaven Messenger, Arrow of Souls (Princess) * Style: Dress Up as a Small Tiger * Key Words: dress up as a small tiger * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool, Pet They arrive to the square, where they see Starlet in the center. She is being harassed by tribesmen who want to know information about their personal lives despite her insisting that she only knows things about styling. They greet her and ask how she got to the Wasteland. Starlet explains that her Master wanted her to travel and improve her skills rather than staying in Hela Vi in Lilith. However, she lost her wallet and had to resort to telling fortunes for money. Starlet asks Nikki for help, suggesting that she dress up like a tiger so that they can earn more money. 14-6 Lilith Style * Possible Drop: Fragrance-Pink, Butterfly Kiss (Maiden), Courier Uniform, Snake Tara (Princess) * Style: Cute, Gorgeous * Key Words: classical sweet Lilith style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Lolita After realizing Starlet actually does know styling-related fortunetelling, Bobo asks her for her styling potential reading. Starlet happily agrees, and begins the fortunetelling process. She names items such as "fairy tale book" and "afternoon tea" that are typical of Lilith, but also names "machine gun" and "nuclear bomb". Starlet admits that the reading was muddled, but that Bobo's ideal style is Lilith. Momo says that it's obvious, but wonders about the mention of a machine gun and nuclear bomb. Bobo quickly brushes it off and challenges Nikki to a styling contest. 14-7 Infinite Potential * Possible Drop: Career Skirt-Blue, Variation (Maiden), Messenger Boots, Bow of Souls (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: lively and cute everyday girl * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Warm Nikki also gets her styling potential read by Starlet. Starlet names many varied things during the fortunetelling process and tells Nikki that she is suited to a variety of styles, though predominantly Apple. Momo teases Nikki, saying that Kimi would be happy to hear that Nikki is suited to the Apple style. They also discuss a newspaper that has been started by the Amphithea Group. The delivery company from Apple is using their outreach in order to deliver the news. Starlet mentions that she wanted to put her fortunetelling in the newspaper, but was intimidated by the fact that everybody in Miraland would be reading it. 14-8 Wasteland Priestess * Possible Drop: Second Debater, Natural Curls (Maiden), Messenger Coat, Machinery Dove (Princess) * Style: Seek Wasteland Seer * Key Words: take magician as the theme * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Bohemia The chief approaches Nikki, Momo, Bobo and Starlet and tells them that he knows what they are there for: to enter the Windvale Forest and find the Windvale Tribe. He says that he knows this because of the tribe's archpriest named Imm, who listens to the wind in order to make predictions. The chief explains that their tribe protects Windvale, and that in order to enter the forest, they will have to beat Imm in a styling contest. He also mentions that according to Imm, there are two powerful styling groups including Nikki's group that are seeking the Windvale Forest. 14-9 Enter the Wind Valley * Possible Drop: Redundant Clothes, Snuggle-Trunk (Maiden), Solitary Maiden, Reclusion Socks (Princess) * Style: Warm, Simple * Key Words: the cold forest wind * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Winter After Nikki beats Imm, Imm tells them to walk along the road and they will be able to enter the forest. They ask where the tribe is, but Imm says she doesn't know. As the group steels themselves to go in, an Amphithea Messenger appears with breaking news. The news is that Nidhogg, the former prime minister of Lilith, has gathered an army of North soldiers and is attacking Cloud City, where Lunar, the city's top stylist, is doing her best to protect them. After getting a newspaper from the messenger, the group discusses whether or not Lunar will be able to defend the city and how much power Nidhogg has. Bobo insists that they need to go help Lunar, while Momo says that they have made it this far and that they need to go into the forest to retrieve the Miracle Scroll first. Both paths are uncertain, as if they go to Cloud they may not be strong enough to fight back, while if they go into the Windvale Forest they may not be able to find the tribe quickly enough. Imm warns them to make a decision quickly, giving them advice about the two paths ahead of them. 14-S1 Manga Artist Annabel * Possible Drop: Implicit Flower (Maiden), Messenger Parcel (Princess) * Style: Lively, Simple * Key Words: vivid wasteland style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Bohemia 14-S2 Bookish Girl Timi * Possible Drop: Seller (Maiden), Messenger Armlet (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Apple Federation everyday style for an elegant graduation trip * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm 14-S3 Wasteland's Night * Possible Drop: Clutter (Maiden), Messenger Gloves (Princess) * Style: Pure, Warm * Key Words: comfortable pajamas * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Pajamas Target Suits The tribe's seer prayed for Nikki, the magic of the wasteland will bring good fortune to her journey. * Magician of the Wild: Whole chapter, plus Stage 14-8 (Hair, Dress, Shoes) * Gentle Toona: Stage 14-3 (Dress and Shoes) * Tigerkin: Stage 14-5 (Top and Bottom) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter 14 Lady's Choice